


Fictober

by ShinGun



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, fictober18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinGun/pseuds/ShinGun
Summary: As I always participated in arting side of October, and saw this prompt list, got a bit inspired to write as well, coz why not?! :D http://shingun.tumblr.com/post/178545507997/barbex-a-list-of-prompts-for-october-writeEvery day will be new prompt, new drabble-story-thing. I'll try not to be horrible or mushy too much XD





	1. Day 1 - Can you feel this?

**Author's Note:**

> I think towards the end I got it all jumbled and confusing. Like my nervous babbling, when I try to put all the words I have in my head in my tongue, and they end up being in different order than were in the head XD  
> Please forgive me and help me grow :)

“Can you feel this?” Len all but purrs while brushing a finger down Barry's side.  
"No. It's all numb and frozen. What do you think?!" Barry is all pissy now, even though a few minutes ago he was moaning, and screaming his orgasm out, spread on the bed beneath Len, when Len was using his Cold Gun reactor on him as an ice cube while they fucked.  
Even though, Barry's powers don't let him be injured or permanently freeze, it's still stings and numbs, and let them have some kinky moments, 'coz Len loves to torture Barry, playfully, and Barry loves what new thing Len will think to get his senses overdriving.  
Barry touched his side and whined. It didn't hurt or stung anymore, and tissues already got a bit more of sensitivity, but he wanted to make Len fuss. After all, it was him who got carried away to enjoy their kissing-fucking time. Of course Barry wasn't angry. Pissy at first? Maybe. But now he just wanted to torment Len a bit, to get him, to get even.  
They loved to rival and keep each other on their toes. To up their game, feel the thrill. Have fun, enjoy each other.  
Their games in bed just added spice. Their daytime activities and nightly duties meshed up with spikes of arousal and secret innuendos, to keep it all above, to play uninterested in front of each other's crews, to pretend to hate and distrust each other, and wait impatiently for the next time they can meet and touch, and play.


	2. Day 2 People like you have no imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're not really dating. No one knows about it. Not even Barry.

It was an ordinary evening patrol check. Just the usual run around the city. Stopping some petty thefts, some muggers, irresponsible driving. The usual stuff, and keeping an eye on the bigger fish. Like dangerous metas, organized crime groups, perfectly planned heists.

He hated those last ones. Hated and was fascinated.  
On second thought, he hated organized crime groups more. Those were really annoying and so not organized, if anyone would ask Barry of his opinion.  
Because in the end, he and Snart at least had an agreement. And as long as Leonard didn't get caught, or killed anyone, they were fine. Everything else Barry could deal with.  
Besides, sometimes creativity of the heist would really impress him. And also he was so so annoyed.  
Because CSI, paperwork, law, justice...  
Who wouldn't be annoyed, when they had a job that opposed to all that.

So, when he found out that there is heist in progress, he really wanted to punch Snart in the smug face.

What did he think, that Barry would let it slide? Ignored and went home? The deal was double-ended. Yes, he wouldn’t go after, but he never would stop trying to catch him.

Or did Snart think he’s the smartest and will beat the Flash at their game?

However it was, Barry was disappointed, pissed, confused, and intrigued, when he arrived to the museum. Everything around was too quiet and nothing unusual appeared to be.

“Guys, I think they’re long gone. I checked every floor, every nook. Even the basement. There is no intruders, just few guards knocked out.” Barry said into coms while checking what could be missing. “And I’m not sure what could have been stolen. Everything on displays is in their places. Unless they went straight for a storage rooms. I’m not gonna be able to tell without administrator.”

“Well, that’s unfortunate,” chimed Cisco typing away on a keyboard. “What are we gonna do then?”

“I’m gonna help the guards, and notify police. Gonna do inventorisation tomorrow.” answered Barry. “Gonna run around few blocks and see if I can catch anything suspicious.” he added.

“Good idea!” Cisco agreed, munching away happily. “If anything happens let me know.”

“Of course.” Barry said before blurring into motion.

 

City looked the usual self, Barry was getting more and more frustrated, until he caught a glimpse of Snart. ‘It was him!’ He cheered before remembering what he was doing. He thought he saw a van rounding the corner, but wasn’t sure preoccupied with Snart being right there, just a reach away from him.

“What did you steal, Snart?” demanded Barry the second he halted in front of the said man. “I know it was you in the museum. What did you take from there?” Barry pressed with a steely voice. “You know I will find out, and I will catch you in the end anyway.”

“Yes, that you claim to do every time you see me.” Snart quirked a lip at him. He smoothed a wrapper and Barry noticed that he had something in his hands. As Len noticed the stare, he quirked a brow and held out the wrapping.

“What are you doing?” Barry asked alerted. Then he noticed, “Is that a burrito? Why are you giving it to me? Did you poison it?” His mind was buzzing now.

“Yes, Barry, it’s a burrito,” purred Captain Cold. “It’s anniversary. No, not poisoned. Have a little faith.” Snart finished answering and put said burrito in Barry’s hands. Then extended a paper cup of hot coffee.

“Anniversary of what?” snapped Barry in his more Flash way of talking. He was confused. Needed defence.

“Our first meeting, Barry, tsk tsk.” mocked him lightheartedly Len. “How could you forget. You hurt my feelings.” he was definitely making fun of Barry now. That, and distracting him from bigger picture. “It’s three years since we met.”

“People on anniversaries give something more significant than a burrito and coffee. Even more so for bigger annuals.” Barry jibbed at him back.

Len just rolled his eyes “People like you have no imagination.” He smirked at red clad hero, “Don’t worry, you’ll like it” he add walking away, leaving the Flash standing in place, leaving Barry in thoughts.

“People like me? Wha- Like what? Superheroes? Cops? Me me? What did he mean?” Barry’s head was no good for him right now. Too much thoughts, so much questions, a lot of speculations.

He will try to figure that out tomorrow. No good chasing the wind in the night. He needs rest too. And midnight snack-dinner will be a good addition to that. Tomorrow, with heist details in the museum. He will have a lot of work. But for now he can relax.

***

It was early morning, sun barely rose, when he got a call from Cisco, and a message from CCPD. One said ‘It’s all over the news’ and the other demanded his CSI presence at the crime scene. And not even the museum.

When he checked the news, he dropped himself from shock on the couch. Snart really did it. The big anniversary thing present. Right in front of everyone. In the middle of the city. Barry couldn’t believe it.

It’s good no one will catch the meaning behind this culpriting. Or sculpture. It was a sculpture after all. And it was beautiful!


End file.
